


the colours are golden and bright again

by moonlitprincess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitprincess/pseuds/moonlitprincess
Summary: ‘Did uh …’ Ava cleared her throat a bit. ‘Did your sister ever mention having to assist the FBI with a case while she was in high school?’‘Yeah, actually,’ Sara responded. ‘She wrote her college personal character essay on it - she was 17 and acted as a civilian witness when she stumbled upon an FBI operation set up to take down a - ‘ She stopped abruptly, eyes widening as she suddenly realised. ‘Wait. That wasn't the FBI?'’Nope,’ said Ava. ‘Time Bureau. Fixing an anachronism in Starling City, 2002.’ORa (somewhat messy) look at the evolution of ava learning about the life of laurel lance. (post 3x18)





	the colours are golden and bright again

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. my relationship with legends of tomorrow has gone a little something like this: 
> 
> watched s1 yonks ago and never got round to continuing. meanwhile, on youtube, i watch reaction vids from free bicycle tours for literally everything else (who, emily, if you're reading this you're amazing & i love your vids) and on a particularly uneventful day, decided to watch her legends reactions too. this spiralled into a love for sara lance, which continued into a love for ava sharpe, so I watched s3, then refreshed on s1, and am now working my way through s2 (don't ask abt the order), and now have an unhealthy obsession with this entire crazy family of idiots and this ridiculous/amazing show as a whole. (this has all happened within the space of like, a month). 
> 
> i've never written for this show before, or this couple so please bear with me (let me know if anything is out of character!) i've only ever written for supergirl in the dctv universe and that was an AU too so hoping I get little character details and stuff right. i stopped watching arrow a while ago so i'm not actually too sure about the details of laurel's death so i tried not to include anything about it in case i got it wrong. 
> 
> ANYWAY anyone who knows me knows i'm a sucker for sister relationships (case in point, danvers sisters, earp sisters etc.) so couldn't resist some avalance with some bittersweet angst abt the lance sisters thrown in there too. i feel like this is super messy bc i just had a bunch of ideas floating around and a need for cute legends bonding post 3x18 and a resolution for avalance after all the insanity of s3 + just felt like writing a good mash up of angst and fluff. so here we are. (also amaya's here bc i'm still new to writing this team dynamic and it feels WEIRD trying to write them without her so let's just assume she didn't leave just yet)

It had already been A Day. Sara had been reprimanding Ray and Nate and Wally for playing super-powered hide and go seek which had resulted in an entire wing of the ship almost breaking off and being thrown into the temporal zone. The scramble and kerfuffle of the immediate fallout had already been and gone. Wally’s speed, Zari and Ray’s intelligence and Gideon’s resilience had fixed the ship within a few hours and Sara knew that all three boys felt significantly bad about it not to berate them too much, or to channel any real anger into her telling off. Regardless though. She was Captain. She had to make sure they knew better. 

But she still waited until the evening when everything had calmed down a bit. The team had all crowded into what had been designated as the Waverider ‘living room’ of sorts, and Zari had just finished kicking Wally’s ass at a video game and was setting up the third _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie for movie night when Sara had leaned forward on the couch and said ‘We need to talk about what happened today.’ 

Mick grunted amusedly into his beer and Amaya rolled her eyes, patting Nate’s knee as a ‘good luck’ gesture before shuffling over to help Zari. Ray, Wally and Nate put on their best ‘have at us’ faces as the lecture began. 

By the time they heard the distant sound of a Time Bureau portal buzz from somewhere on the bridge, Sara was three quarters of her way through her patented ‘How could you be so irresponsible, you should know better, superpowers aren’t toys, I know you need to let off some steam but try doing it more productively, I’m disappointed in you’ speech. 

‘I’ll get it,’ said Zari, handing off the tablet to Amaya before jogging into the doorway to shout ‘Yo, we’re in the living room!’ 

‘Because that’s _getting it_ ,’ smirked Amaya, arching an eyebrow. 

‘ _Anyway_ ,’ Sara interrupted. ’Am I clear?’ She sighed exasperatedly, catching Zari’s eye and trying very hard to stifle the fond smirk threatening to overpower her disapproving glare. She heard the footsteps of whoever had portalled in growing closer to the living room, easily recognising the gait as Ava’s but kept her attention on the three sheepish teammates in front of her, knowing that Ava would either wait to pull her aside or would just come sit beside her and join in on movie night.

‘Yes Captain,’ said Ray quickly. 

‘Crystal,’ assured Nate with several enthusiastic head nods. 

‘Won’t happen again,’ promised Wally, wide eyed. 

Sara held her glare for an extra moment (for effect) before rolling her eyes and letting her hands drop to her lap as she relaxed. ‘Okay, good. Tomorrow, Nate and Wally, make yourselves useful and start researching stuff on that anachronism from 1941 that Gideon flagged okay? Ray, you’ll help Z run that routine service check on Gideon we need done.’ 

‘For now, let’s just enjoy Orlando Bloom looking the way he does in this movie,’ suggested Zari, moving to flop onto a beanbag. 

‘And Keira Knightly and her range of outfits that are almost as impressive as the ones Gideon fabricates for us,’ Sara added, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. It was then that Ava appeared in the doorway, immediately drawing everyone’s attention and inciting an outcry of responses at her appearance. Her hair was down and her blazer was off, sleeves of her shirt rolled to just below her elbows which revealed a litany of burns and cuts over her forearms, hands hidden as they rested in her pockets. There was a thin scar running along her neck, her shirt was sooty and torn in some places, eyes tired, a freshly blossoming bruise high on her left cheekbone, her lip split, and a sad smile on her face. 

‘Oh my god, _Ava_!’ gasped Amaya, scrambling to her feet to pull the Time Bureau director into the room as Sara jumped up, grabbing the first aid kit sitting on the table behind the couch and quickly settled back where she had been. She gently tugged Ava by the wrist to sit beside her. 

‘What happened?’ asked Ray, furrowing his eyebrows. ‘Didn’t you say it was only a level 4 anachronism?’ 

‘Yeah, it escalated,’ said Ava. She winced as Sara ran a thumb over the bruise on her cheek. 

‘Why didn’t you call us?’ asked Amaya. 

‘I uh … I couldn’t,’ said Ava cryptically, eyes darting down to avoid meeting anyone’s gaze.

‘Should I prep the med bay?’ Zari asked Sara, concerned. 

‘It’s not that bad,’ said Ava immediately, eyes flickering up. ‘Looks worse than it is. If it feels worse tomorrow then Gideon can fix me up, I promise.’ 

Sara’s eyes lingered on her for a second, deliberating. ‘As long as you stay on the ship tonight,’ she said, speaking for the first time since Ava had appeared in the doorway. ‘You look beat.’ Ava could hear the layers of worry and anxiety in Sara’s voice that she was working hard to smother.

Ava let out a huff of a laugh. ‘Yeah that’s saying something. Honestly. I just … I did not expect to have the day I just had when I woke up this morning.’ 

‘What happened?’ asked Wally, leaning forward in curiosity.

Ava’s eyes lingered on Sara for a second, an internal battle warring in her eyes in the few moments of silence she awarded herself before seemingly giving in.

‘Babe, you’re freaking me out a bit,’ said Sara a little uncertainly. ‘Is everything okay?’ 

‘Did uh …’ Ava cleared her throat a bit. ‘Did your sister ever mention having to assist the FBI with a case while she was in high school?’ 

There was a ripple in the room at the mention of Laurel, a shuffle of movements, an intake of breath in surprise, all eyes darting to Sara with sorrow and concern. A flare of grief burned in Sara’s eyes for the briefest of moments, the way it always did when anyone mentioned Laurel out of the blue, even after all this time. But it was gone before Ava could say anything to take back her words, replaced by a curious glint of recognition. 

‘Yeah, actually,’ Sara responded. ‘She wrote her college personal character essay on it - she was 17 and acted as a civilian witness when she stumbled upon an FBI operation set up to take down a - ‘ She stopped abruptly, eyes widening as she suddenly realised. ‘Wait.’ 

It only took a few more seconds for everyone else to catch on, and the simultaneous gasp that swept through the room would be comical had the subject of their conversation not been so laden with grief.

‘No way,’ breathed Ray. 

‘That wasn’t the FBI?’ said Sara, straightening. 

’Nope,’ said Ava, shaking her head and immediately cringing at the pain it seemed to bring. ‘Time Bureau. Fixing an anachronism in Starling City, 2002.’ 

‘You saw Laurel,’ Sara breathed. ‘You … you talked to her?’ Tears had already started gathering in her eyes and she seemed not to notice, making no moves to hurriedly brush them away that was traditionally Sara Lance’s style.

Ava nodded. ‘For a few hours. We had to hold her and the other two witnesses there to ensure their safety and have all the information on what they’d seen, make sure they hadn’t witnessed anything temporally wrong.’ She paused, ducking her head down again to avert her eyes from Sara’s. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t call while I was there. I … I wanted to, but there would’ve been no way to explain Laurel talking to an older you without having to erase her memory of the whole incident and when Gary checked the timeline, he saw that she remembered all of it afterward. I was even going to call the Legends in on this one until I realised she was involved, I just - ‘

‘Ava, stop,’ interrupted Sara, and Ava would have worried about having upset her but Sara’s hand had already reached out to grab hers, and when Ava looked up, Sara’s eyes were gentle and affectionate despite the tears and the distant sadness that still hovered. 

‘Sorry,’ Ava said again. 

‘Stop apologising,’ Sara said sternly before breaking out into a smile. ‘From what Laurel told me about that day, the badass lady FBI agent who was in charge of the op saved her life at least three times.’ She softened. ‘So thank you for that.’ 

Ava laughed. ‘Yeah, she didn’t make it easy I can tell you that. Must run in the family.’ 

Sara laughed too, hers a bit more watery but still genuine. She reached up to gently brush her thumb over Ava’s good cheek, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss where her thumb had been. ‘Now let me get you patched up, yeah? You can tell me all about how frustrating my 17 year old sister was later when you don’t look like you just beaten up by a 3-headed fire demon or something.’ 

‘More like 4 headed,’murmured Ava. 

‘ _What_?’ yelped Ray and Wally in unison.

‘A _fire_ demon?’ croaked Nate, eyes wide. 

‘Tell me more,’ said Mick gruffly, now interested. 

‘Kidding,’ said Ava with a tired grin, and Amaya, Sara and Zari burst out laughing, the boys looking immediately disgruntled. 

‘That’s my girl,’ said Sara quietly so only Ava could hear, before raising her voice to say ‘Z, start the movie will ya?’ 

Ava turned so she was facing Sara properly, moving to lean on her hand as she rested her elbow on the back of the couch so Sara didn’t have to kneel above her to get to the wound on her left cheek. Her eyes flickered shut as a familiar hum of comfort washed over her, the murmur of the movie in the background, the quiet bickering of the Legends over historical inaccuracies, of everyone teasing Amaya of her Captain Jiwe days, of the rustle of snacks and clink of beer bottles, of Sara’s gentle hands as they brushed over the wounds across her face and hands, careful and loving and tender as Sara dabbed antiseptic on each injury and bandaged what she could, pressing a gentle kiss to Ava’s bruised skin every few minutes that made Ava’s heart flutter and stomach flip a little. 

It had been agonising to spend the day watching young Laurel Lance, knowing Sara was so close but couldn’t be here, no matter what. Seeing Laurel laugh and cry, go through the emotions of shock and confusion, determination, exhaustion, exhilaration and fear, seeing proof that the woman she’d heard so much about from Sara really had once been alive and beautiful. All Ava had wanted when she waved goodbye, let a Time Bureau agent that neither Sara nor Detective Lance would one day recognise escort Laurel back home, was to courier a portal and drag Sara through it, give her the chance to see her sister one more time. But she had known it would hurt too much, that Sara had made her peace with Laurel’s death in ways Ava herself couldn’t even fathom doing, had resisted the urge to use the spear, had let Damien Darhk live, had continuously chosen to put time ahead of her love for her sister and Ava didn’t want to discredit Sara’s strength for doing so by dragging her to Starling City in 2002. 

But God, had it been hard.

‘I’m glad you got to meet her,’ said Sara in barely a whisper, interrupting Ava’s train of thought and bringing her back down to the present. 

‘Yeah?’ said Ava in reply, equally quietly, opening her eyes to meet Sara’s. 

‘Yeah. One of the things that hurts me the most about her death is that she’ll never get to meet you. Any of the Legends. But especially you. And as much as I wish it could’ve been over dinner sometime, or saving Star City from a crisis and halfway through the battle me yelling ‘Ava, this is Laurel, Laurel, this is my new girlfriend Ava’ - ‘ They both let out soft chuckles. ‘- I’m glad you got to see her and help her and see how incredible she was.’ 

‘She really was,’ said Ava, and Sara’s bottom lip trembled as she smiled. 

Quiet settled between them again, the only real sound in the room being the sounds of the TV. Sara returned to Ava’s injuries, working methodically until all that was left was bandaging Ava’s sprained wrist. Once done, Sara carefully setting the first aid box down on the floor by her feet and grabbed a cushion, placing it on her lap and patting it. Usually, Ava would argue against such a show of affection and softness in front of the rest of the Legends, but she was exhausted and her whole body hurt and she’d spent the entire day thinking about Sara. Everything about the dim light in the room, the clash of swords from the TV, the smell of popcorn and the comfort of Sara screamed _home_ , and had Ava shuffling down without hesitation, lying so her head was resting on the cushion in Sara’s lap with Sara’s fingers carding through her hair as gently as they’d treated her wounds. 

This kind of comfort was so rare to Ava that it almost felt foreign. There was a low warmth that had settled in her chest, a peacefulness that calmed her despite the half numbness and slight throbbing from almost every part of her body. Ever since the discovery of her origins, Ava had felt constantly on edge, anxiety setting heavy over her heart as though she was teetering on the verge of a panic attack at any given moment. She’d realised quickly that it was only when Sara was around that she felt less terrified, less uncertain about literally _everything_ in her life (but of course, their relationship status being what it was had meant Ava had ignored how safe Sara made her feel, trying desperately to tamper down the realisation that Sara was what made her feel _real._ ) Since Sara’s declaration of love though, the world had shifted on its axis. Making her way back into Sara’s arms, back to the Waverider, back to the people she’d begun to think of as ‘family’ all seemed inevitable. 

And it was. 

Constantine showing up with his disgusting demon head certainly interrupted the post-Mallus relaxation they all had planned, but despite the craziness their lives spun back into, Sara made sure to follow up with Ava almost immediately. 

Barely three days since the big battle, Ava had been hot on the end of 72 hour shift at the Bureau, cataloguing Mallus’s soldiers misplaced in time and grouping them for memory erasure, a task that almost every Time Bureau agent had been burdened with because of the sheer numbers Mallus had possessed over the previous months. Exhausted, overworked and not having eaten in almost 8 hours, Ava was almost falling asleep at her desk. A soft knock at the door had her eyes darting up from the enormous stack of paperwork she was slowly getting through to where Sara was leaning against the half open glass door of Ava’s office. 

‘Hey you,’ said Sara, the twinkle in her eyes as she smiled making Ava’s stomach flip. 

‘Hey,’ said Ava, but it came out more like a croak from hours of disuse. She cleared her throat and tried again. ‘Hey.’ 

‘How long have you been working?’ 

Ava glanced over at her clock, eyes widening in surprise at how late it actually was. ‘Oh - a while apparently.’ 

Sara’s eyebrows crinkled in concern. ‘Have you eaten?’ She didn’t even wait for Ava to reply. ‘Who am I kidding, of course you haven’t. Come on - you’re done for the day. I’m stealing you.’ 

‘Sara, every single one of my agents are working overtime to sort out everything Mallus screwed up,’ sighed Ava. ‘I can’t just slack off.’ 

‘Yes, but I’m sure they’ve all at least _slept_ in the last 72 hours,’ Sara shot back. She glanced over her shoulders, momentarily taking in the bustle and slight franticness of the Bureau. Even in the busyness, it was pristine and clean, ordered and organised. Sara eyes drifted back to Ava, slightly softer and reassuring. ‘They’ll be okay without you for a little while Aves. Plus, I miss you.’ 

‘It’s been three days Sara,’ said Ava, raising an eyebrow but she couldn’t help but the flush that rose to her cheeks. She knew that Sara was going to convince her no matter what - after all, she’d spent the last three days missing Sara like an ache in her bones, a weight that had disappeared the minute she’d seen the captain standing in her doorway. With a quiet laugh, she let her pen drop from her fingers and stretched her arms behind her head head before rising to her feet. An evening with Sara versus an evening doing Mallus related paperwork - the choice wasn’t hard to make. 

Sara had taken her to a little Chinese restaurant near Ava’s apartment that somehow, Ava never realised was there. Sara had waved aside the menus the waitress had offered them and immediately ordered two dishes to share and a pot of green tea. She dragged Ava to a booth in the corner of the room with a bright smile, gazing around the place with a fondness and reverence that had Ava somehow falling for her even more. 

‘My dad used to take me and Laurel here when we were kids,’ Sara said, leaning forward on the table. It was small, so Sara and Ava’s fingers were resting inches apart. ‘When he was still a uniform, he’d assisted in a burglary investigation of this restaurant. The cops on the case weren’t very interested in it, just wanted it to be open and shut, but dad was dad and refused to stop pushing until they found the right guys and the items they’d taken, most of which were sentimental. After that, the owner always let us in here for free and had the ‘Lance special’, these two dishes that aren’t on the public menu. Laurel and I used to live for the Saturday nights when Dad would drive us down here.’ 

Ava’s heart skipped at the way Sara was looking at her. ‘I can’t believe you’re taking me somewhere so special.’ 

Sara’s eyes flickered from Ava’s face to their hands on the table, hesitating briefly before moving to tangle the fingers of Sara’s right and Ava’s left hands together. 

‘Well,’ she said softly. ‘You _are_ special.’ 

Ava felt her cheeks heat up and she ducked her head down to hide it. Sara didn’t tease her, just squeezed her hand and launched back into a story about Laurel once spilling hot soup all down her front when they’d been here when Sara was ten. 

They’d only really talked about Laurel a few times while they’d been properly dating - in early hours of the morning when Sara would wake up screaming from nightmares and Ava would talk her down. As they lay there, tangled in the sheets in Sara’s bunk of the Waverider, Sara would quietly admit how often she considered going back and saving Laurel, how often she’d sometimes just _forget_ she was gone and the cold, icy chill of reality when she would realise. It was one of the rare moments that Ava had seen Sara vulnerable, before that awful day after Mallus’s possession when she’d said ‘I can’t do this. I won’t.’ and Ava’s entire world had come crashing down. 

But that evening in the restaurant, Sara’s stories about Laurel were accompanied by wide smiles and reminiscent laughs, mouthfuls of fried noodles and pot stickers, the warmth of green tea and the safety of the dimly lit Chinese restaurant. By the time they’d left, full and sleepy, their hands were still clasped together tightly. Ava sighed, glancing at her time courier. 

‘I really should get back to work,’ she said reluctantly. 

Sara’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. ‘Yeah, that’s a no Aves. You’ve worked for three days straight, you’re going home. And if you’re not, I’ll drag you there.’ 

Ava smirked. ‘You will, will you?’ 

‘Why Director Sharpe, are you insinuating -‘ Sara waggled her eyebrows and Ava blushed beet red.

‘Shut up Sara, oh my _God_ -‘

‘So you’ll go home? Actually _sleep_?’ 

Ava hesitated. ‘Will you come too?’ 

They hadn’t actually _talked_ about what was going on between them. It was still a murky mixture of Sara’s fear of hurting Ava, the truth of Ava’s past, their messy break up, Sara’s ‘I love you’, and their unfinished conversation right before facing Mallus. But in that moment, as Sara nodded and pulled Ava down towards her apartment, it was all ancient history. 

From there, nights on the Waverider began again, mornings interrupted by Zari and Mick bickering over breakfast, teaming up to take down anachronisms, laughing over Gary’s antics, exchanging knowing smirks with Amaya when Nate, Ray and Wally messed around with experiments and games. 

On lazy lie ins, Ava would quietly voice her insecurities about being a clone, how terrified she was now that Rip was gone, how she still sometimes felt like she was barely even _real._ In return, Sara would reply with confessions over how scared she was of hurting Ava, of still sometimes having that urge to _kill_ or to _hurt_ , of how much she loved this band of idiots aboard the ship and how much it would destroy her if she let something happen to any of them. But Ava would also recount stories about Bureau cadets’ screw ups, Sara would retell the insanities of Legends missions, Ava would list the new memories she wanted to make to replace the ones she knew were fakes, and Sara would suggest things she and Laurel had done when they were younger as things they could do together. 

Ava didn’t know when, but at some point, she knew so much more about Laurel Lance than she’d ever imagined. Knew her birthday, what her favourite colour had been, a collection of her most embarrassing moments, various fights she and Sara had had, an assortment of her greatest achievements, and beautiful but sad details of just how much strength Sara drew from her memory every single day. 

So when 17 year old had Laurel stumbled onto the sidewalk, right into the middle of an anachronism (that was luckily subtle enough to correct without civilians realising what was going on), Ava had to step back, in case she abruptly pulled the confused girl into a hug, and then revealed far too much and completely changed the course of her life. 

Now, in the soft light of the living room, Zari sat up abruptly and paused the movie to engage in a lively debate with Nate about the historical accuracies of the movie. Amaya rolled her eyes and leaned against Nate’s knee. Wally disappeared from the room with a crackle to get more food, while Ray rolled his eyes and tuned into Zari and Nate’s argument. 

‘You still awake?’ murmured Sara, gently scratching Ava’s scalp. 

‘Yeah,’ said Ava softly, rolling onto her back with a slight wince. ‘Why, you okay?’ 

Sara smiled. ‘Of course. What’re you thinking about?’ 

Ava paused, tracing her fingers over Sara’s free hand that was resting on Ava's hip. ‘Laurel.’ 

Surprise flickered in Sara’s eyes. ‘Yeah?’ 

Ava nodded. ‘Yeah. About all the things you’ve told me about her … and everything I learned about her today. I really wish I’d known her.’ 

Sara didn’t say anything straight away, tracing patterns on Ava’s palm. ‘You know,’ she said eventually. ‘I’d spent so much time avoiding thinking about her death that I’d convinced myself I was fine. That I’d gotten over it and made peace with it.’ A shaky breath slipped past her lips. ‘It wasn’t until we started dating that I couldn’t ignore the nightmares anymore and pretend everything was okay because _you_ were there and with someone else watching, it wasn’t as easy to just ignore it.’ She saw the worry and insecurity flash in Ava’s eyes, quickly squeezing her hand as reassurance. ‘It was a good thing. Especially now, talking about more than just her _death_ but getting to tell you about her life and remember stuff I thought I’d forgotten. It’s like she’s alive again, because I get to relive her whole life by telling you her story.’ 

‘The story of Laurel Lance,’ mused Ava. 

‘I feel like the _Legend_ of Laurel Lance is more catchy,’ said Sara with a small smirk, and Ava laughed warmly. 

‘I agree,’ she chuckled. She ran her thumb over a scar on the back of Sara’s hand, breath catching in her throat for a second. ‘Do … do you think she would’ve liked me?’ 

Sara’s eyes softened and she stroked Ava’s hair with her free hand. ‘Are you kidding?’ she said. ‘The one woman in the world who had no qualms about kicking my ass on my own ship when we first met who I somehow ended up falling in love with within the same year? She’d have had a field day.’ Sara brought her and Ava’s clasped hands up to her lips, pressing a kiss to Ava’s knuckles. ‘She would’ve loved you Aves.’ 

Before Ava could respond, Mick interrupted Zari’s heated retort with ‘For God’s sake, can we get back to the movie?’ to which Amaya, Ray and Wally all quickly agreed to avoid the continuation of the historical debate. Wally zoomed back to his claimed armchair, curling up under the fuzzy blanket that Iris had given him last time they stopped off in Central City. Amaya and Nate settled back down into the other couch together, while Zari reclaimed her bean bag and let Ray use his tablet to resume the movie. Apart from the shuffling of of people getting comfortable and the rustle of snacks, the room fell into the same comfortable quiet as before, still and soothing and warm. 

‘Hey Sara?’ whispered Ava. 

‘Mm?’ 

‘I would’ve loved her too.’ 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HI THANKS SM FOFR READING PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS & COMMENTS, LET ME KNOW HOW I DID AND FEEL FREE TO COME CRY TO ME ON TUMBLR AT rubyhvle.tumblr.com !! if you have legends prompts have at me, i am dying to write more for them!


End file.
